


Some people are just as mad on the outside as the inside.

by ThunderLyeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild slash, Oneshot, Post Reichenbach, Richard and Jim are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderLyeson/pseuds/ThunderLyeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard had always heard the voice of someone that hadn't been there. The hands of comfort of an invisible presence. But, they were one and the same, always changing and working together. One could not exist without the other. But Richard doesn't want to play this game any more. Richard just wants to be himself and forget all about the fall, the detective and most importantly the criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some people are just as mad on the outside as the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fear

A hand against the mirror. The reflection repeats. The same face, yet different. One of light, one of darkness.

Richard cringes back, hollow eyes staring into black, darkened ones. So similar to his own, yet utterly different. There was a definite difference between the two. His didn’t hold the maniacal madness the others did. _He_ wasn’t the mad one! He was just Richard Brook, storyteller.

Whispers. False promises. _Lies._ All of them he could hear loudly. Echoing in his head. Echoing in his _mind._ It hurt. He hated this. He hated it all! Why couldn’t Jim just leave him alone?

Throwing punch after punch at the mirror, he sobbed, tears’ streaming down his face until the mirror was smashed to pieces.

Holding his bleeding, messed up fists to his chest, he slid down, moving his knees closer. He didn’t move. He just sobbed and cried, begging for it all to stop.

Warm arms enveloped him as he turned his face, sobbing into the chest of the other man. Apologies and more begging fell from his lips, stuttering through his words, hands falling to his side uselessly.

No words were exchanged as he was picked up, held to a strong chest. He felt the soft, silky sheets engulf him, hands holding onto his own lightly. A hiss was all the reaction he gave whilst he felt a burning then tightness round his fists.

The body laid down next to him once he was done, pulling him to his chest, holding onto him tightly and muttering sweet nothings. Richard remained ever silent, large tears rolling down his face as he felt another set of arms wrap around his waist, a coldness settling against his back.

He could almost feel Jim’s grin against his neck, possessive fingers pushing bruises into his waist. He knew in the morning that there would be nothing there yet he could almost feel them developing, changing, damaging his body again and again.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Richard curled into Sebastian’s chest, pressing his face against the man’s chest, whimpering softly and drawing on the feelings of safety he felt from him.

_Please. Just leave me alone._


End file.
